In order to provide consumers with greater flexibility in the music that they listen to, for example, while in an automobile, devices have been developed that allow a user to store music files into memory that may be played back as the user desires. The typical device may include hard disk drives that may be removed to be programmed. The hard disk may be connected to a personal computer (PC) or a music system so that the music may be transferred from a compact disc to the hard disk drives. The hard disk drives may also be programmed with music files (e.g., MP3 files) that are downloaded from the internet.
However, there are several drawbacks to music players that rely on hard disk drives to store music. To begin, the hard disk drives are expensive and may not be well suited for all applications. For example, if the music player is used in an automobile environmental conditions such as temperature and vibrations may affect the reliability and performance of the disk drives. Also, the disk drives must be removed from the player (e.g., from the automobile) and hard wired to a personal computer if the music files are to be updated.
Another alternative music system, allow a user to subscribe to a music service that may provide music to a user through a satellite network. However, such systems do not allow the user to select the music to be played as the service, not the user, determines what music is to be played. Thus, there is a continuing need to provide music to a user.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.